1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to gage blocks sets and, more specifically, to special purpose computing apparatus for use with gage block sets.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Gage blocks are widely used in industry to establish a given dimension during tool set up or to check a dimension of a finished work piece. The gage blocks are typically packaged in a set which contains a plurality of blocks, each having a different, nominal dimension between two parallel gage surfaces. In this manner, selected ones of the gage blocks may be placed in a stack to establish any given dimension.
However, despite the elaborate machining operations which are used in manufacturing gage blocks, it is impossible to perfectly machine each block to the given nominal dimension between the parallel gage surfaces. As any variance or deviation, even if only a few millions of an inch or a few millimeters, in the nominal dimension of the gage block could effect its ultimate use, it is essential to know the deviation of each gage block from the nominal dimension so that the total deviation of the stacked arrangement of gage blocks may be determined and steps taken to compensate for such total deviation.
Due to the critical applications with which gage blocks are employed, each gage block is subjected to rigorous testing and certification procedures in order to establish the amount of deviation from the nominal dimension between the gage surfaces. These deviations are set forth on a deviation chart which accompanies each gage block set and which provides the nominal gaging dimension and deviation of each gage block in the set.
Thus, in usage, the machinist must refer to the deviation chart to determine the deviation of the gage block which he has selected and combine that deviation with the deviations of previously selected gage blocks in order to obtain the total deviation of the stacked arrangement of gage blocks. Obviously, this manual operation is subject to numerous numbers, such as arithmetic errors in totaling the deviations of the selected gage blocks or the choosing of the wrong deviation from the deviation chart. Furthermore, this procedure is time-consuming.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for overcoming the problems encountered with previously devised methods for calculating the total deviation of a stacked arrangement of gage blocks. It would also be desirable to provide a means for automatically totalling and displaying the deviations of the gage blocks selected for use without any manual intervention.